The present invention pertains to an air-cooled air conditioning apparatus of the general type utilized in residential homes, apartments and commercial structures, and converts the air-colled air conditioning system into a combination air and water cooled system.
An air actuated paddle valve assembly reacts to the exhaust air flow stream from an existing motor driven fan, when the unit is energized. The fan normally directs a cooling flow of air over the condenser coils and the paddle valve opens a water conduit means connected between a controlled pressurized water source and a water manifold attached to the air conditioner in a position to direct a plurality of relatively fine water sprays over the condenser coils to augment the cooling effect of the air stream.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the invention is to provide for the general public, who utilize air cooled air conditioning systems, a means to convert their existing air cooled system into a more highly efficient combination air and water cooled system which will reduce the electrical power consumption of the systems while in operation.
A further object of the invention is, in addition to reducing the electrical power consumption, to reduce the operating cost and increase the cooling efficiency of the system while prolonging the life thereof by reducing the overall operating time to cool a given area to a desired degree.
Another object of the invention is to provide a non-electrical device which is very simple to attach to an air conditioner and can be so attached by the general public with no danger of electrical shock and which requires no tools or special technical skills.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a water cooling system for an air-cooled air conditioning system which is adaptable to virtually all types of air-cooled air conditioning systems and which is completely attached to the exterior thereof, eliminating any need to enter into or alter the existing system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a water cooling device of the above described type which utilizes a very low water pressure and is attachable to any standard water faucet or garden hose thereby eliminating the need of special plumbing installations or ruptured water lines because of the low water pressure requirements.